Mating Season
by Canadino
Summary: When's mating season for humans?" "Humans can have children whenever they want, Greece-san..." Throw in a bunch of kitties and a like for doing things outside with this dialouge and you've got yourself one heck of a oneshot. Greece/Japan


**Disclaimer: If Axis Powers Hetalia were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics. If any of these songs were mine, I wouldn't be writing fanfics.**

Background music: --

**Minimal fluff 09!**

---

Mating Season

Japan knew Greece was in town when he opened the door to his house to shake out some of his Persian rugs (a gift from Turkey when Greece wasn't around) and a cat slinked in-between his legs, its tail curling around one of him while meowing quite loudly. It rubbed against his leg until Japan bent down to rub its head. At once, the cat detached itself from the island nation and trotted off down the street as if on a deadline. Japan watched it go before another cat sauntered up to him, followed by two other cats, a ginger tabby and a white Maltese.

Leaving the rugs in the doorway, Japan let the cats lead him to a nearby temple, where cats were lying about and Greece was standing in front of the bell rope, pulling it occasionally and clasping his hands in fervent prayer. One accurate guess Japan figured was Greece was praying for Turkey's immediate downfall. The cats crowded underfoot Japan, and they gently led up next to Turkey before scampering away to lie in the sun.

"Greece-san, you brought a lot of cats," Japan mused as Greece finished his prayers. They turned and the number of cats in the temple area seemed to have doubled.

"They followed me here," Greece said simply, neglecting to notice that they followed him anywhere. The cats seemed bored of the place and quickly congregated at their feet, pulling them out of the temple area and down the road until they reached a nice grassy spot overlooking the ocean. It was a typical spot where the two would sit when Greece would visit Japan and the cats meandered off as the two nations sank to the ground.

Stewing in a comfortable silence, Greece seemed to be ready for a nap before a thought struck him and he turned to Japan. "I came calling a few days ago but you weren't home." It wasn't a question but Japan knew what he was grasping at.

"I was at America-san's house. He asked me to come over a few months ago and he badgered me until I finally came." Japan paused for a moment as two cats strolled near them, their tails intertwined. "You should have called beforehand, Greece-san. I wouldn't have gone."

"But you said America wanted you to come over long before I came."

"Yes, but I would much rather want to spend time with you than with America-san and his oddly colored sweets." Indeed, on his visit to America's house, America had presented him with a purple cake, which he politely declined. America had also wanted him to wear a 'I heart NY' baseball cap but Japan again politely deflected it, creating an elaborate excuse over manners and other trivial things that America, with his low attention span, quickly got over in his quest to do other fun activities.

"I see." Cats clamored over Greece until all that was left was a few parts of him that wasn't covered in fur and tails. Japan watched amusedly as Greece let himself be overcome with cats.

"Why do you suppose they're getting all together like this, Greece?"

"Eh. It's probably mating season." As if proving his point, some of the cats separated into pairs and trotted off innocently enough for a more private place until only one or two cats lingered around, more interested in the nations than each other. One particularly bold cat came to a rest on top of Japan's head.

"Mating season?" Staying as still as possible in order not to bother the cat on his head, Japan stared out at the ocean. "Won't that bring more cats?"

"I like cats," Greece replied, with a small smile, "so I wouldn't mind more cats." There was another long silence interrupted only here and there by purring and mewing. "Say, Japan, when do you think mating season is for humans?"

"Greece-san, humans' don't have mating seasons. They can have children all year round." It was an odd question and Japan turned to Greece to see the reason for the question. Greece shrugged, as if saying it was only a question and reached over to take the cat from Japan's head. At the same time, Greece reached over and pulled the sash around Japan's kimono, an almost automatic reaction. The sash had not been tied tightly, as Japan wasn't expecting this kind of attack, and the wrap of cloth fell away almost immediately in Greece's hands. The kimono itself sagged and started to slide off Japan's skinny shoulders.

"Greece-san! What was that for?" Japan struggled to keep the layers of fabric on his body as Greece stared back and forth from the sash in his hand to Japan with a surprised look on his face as if he hadn't expected this to happen either.

"It's a man's dream," Greece replied. What this meant, Japan had no idea. Westerners were very strange, as he had witnessed with Germany and Italy. Although he could half guess when Greece let his cat slink through his fingers as the nation leaned over and kissed him. In a matter of about seconds, Greece had taken his shirt off and Japan's kimono had been pushed all the way down past his shoulders.

"Greece-san!! What are you doing?" Perhaps it was right to panic when you were about to be ravished outside in the open. Greece stared at him blankly as if he didn't understand the question. The cats nearby kept their respective distance and purred.

"Ah…well…I like to do it outside," Greece said finally, his way of explanation as he leaned down to steal the remaining resistance from the smaller nation.

After all, every season was mating season.

Owari

--

Note: I HAD TO DO IT!!! I couldn't hold back anymore!!!! I said I was going to write a Greece/Japan fic, and I had to!! So this is what came out!! (looks away) Greece/Japan is purely cannon after Greece's 'education' with Japan, so this is justified and multiple kitties is fun…America is a wonderful cameo. The man's dream idea came from a Hitman doujinshi (actually I read two in which this idea appeared). I hope I captured Greece's spaceyness alright…Japan is a super uke! Honestly, I have never seen Japan as a seme EVER. It makes me sad. But we love super ukes. Review.


End file.
